March 27, 2014 NXT results
The March 27, 2014 Edition of NXT is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Full Sail University in Winter Park, Florida on February 28, 2014. Summary Everyone was out for retribution on NXT during Vengeance Week! Bo Dallas set out to regain the NXT Championship from Adrian Neville. Xavier Woods was ready to teach Tyler Breeze a lesson after Prince Pretty attacked him and left him to be brutalized by Alexander Rusev. After being insulted by Corey Graves, Yoshi Tatsu tried to prove that he wasn't a pushover. In Divas action, Natalya battled Charlotte, with her uncle, WWE Hall of Famer Bret “Hit Man” Hart, in her corner. And in a rematch from NXT ArRIVAL, CJ Parker tried to follow up on his promise to “humanely dispose” of Mojo Rawley. Mojo Rawley steamrolled over CJ Parker at NXT ArRIVAL, leaving “The Moonchild” seething and eager for a chance to get payback. Parker got his opportunity this week to continue his crusade of saving the planet. With the NXT fans firmly behind the hyped Rawley, Parker was fighting an uphill battle the entire way. The furious “Moonchild” used Rawley's frenetic energy to his advantage, evading attacks and taking Mojo to the mat. However, Parker wasted too much time gloating while he had Rawley trapped in the corner. That gave Mojo enough time to get hyped and connect with a series of splashes, capped off with the Hyperdrive, to earn the victory. Xavier Woods and Tyler Breeze did not have to worry about Alexander Rusev attacking them this week. They would get the chance to actually compete this week, unlike at NXT ArRIVAL. Woods took control of the bout early, using his speed and agility to stay one step ahead of Prince Pretty. Breeze was reeling after having his gorgeous face sent crashing into the turnbuckle, but he recovered and drove Woods face-first into the corner with a unique bulldog. It looked as though Xavier was about to cruise to a win with the Honor Roll, but Breeze evaded Woods and connected with the Beauty Shot for the win, ensuring there wouldn't be any blemishes showing in his latest selfies. Several weeks ago on NXT, Corey Graves said it wasn't worth his time to wrestle Yoshi Tatsu. That left the Japanese Superstar seeing red, though he eventually suffered a brutal beatdown at Graves’ hands. Tatsu charged into battle against The Savior of Misbehavior, stunning Graves with a series of precise strikes, including a bone-rattling chop off the ropes. Yoshi's aggression was his undoing, though. Graves caught him with a kick to the leg and worked it over. Once Graves locked in Lucky 13, Tatsu had little choice but to tap out. Having seen how The BFFs use the numbers game to their advantage in recent weeks, Natalya opted to have someone in her corner as she took on Charlotte — WWE Hall of Famer Bret “Hit Man” Hart. Natalya's experience in the squared circle gave her a distinct upper hand in the early moments of the bout. The third-generation competitor outwrestled Charlotte at every juncture of the bout, until the daughter of Ric Flair trapped her in the corner and went to work on her knee. Natalya stayed strong and countered an attack into the Sharpshooter. Before Charlotte could give up, Sasha Banks dove into the ring and attacked Natalya, getting her BFF disqualified. Banks paid for her meddling, as Natalya trapped her in the Sharpshooter, leaving “The Boss” begging for mercy. After being embarrassed by Adrian Neville at NXT ArRIVAL, Bo Dallas was out for vengeance against the Brit, promising his Bo-Lievers that he would regain the NXT Championship. The two warriors were at a stalemate in the opening moments of the match, neither one able to gain an advantage. Dallas tried to overpower Neville, but the speedy champion avoided Bo's attacks and leaped to the top rope, hitting the challenger with a moonsault outside the ring. Dallas took control of the match after sending Neville crashing to the arena floor when the champion tried to slingshot into the ring, then followed up with a clothesline that echoed throughout Full Sail University. Frustrated that Neville would not stay down, Bo unleashed a flurry of punches, pounding his foe into the canvas. Dallas threw everything he had at “The Man That Gravity Forgot,” but Neville could not be defeated. In a fit of desperation, Bo grabbed the ropes while trying to pin the champion, but got caught by the referee. After escaping from Dallas’ DDT, the champion built up a head of steam with a series of kicks that left Bo reeling, then a high-flying forearm. After nearly colliding with the official, Neville had Dallas in perfect position for the Red Arrow, but the challenger got his knees up before Neville could connect. However, Dallas could not capitalize, getting caught with a devastating superkick. Neville continued on the offensive, debuting a breathtaking new maneuver, an inward-facing 450 splash that left the NXT Universe buzzing to retain his title. Results ; ; *Dark match: The New Age Outlaws (Billy Gunn & Road Dogg) defeated Jason Jordan & Tye Dillinger *Mojo Rawley defeated CJ Parker (3:20) *Tyler Breeze defeated Xavier Woods (3:49) *Corey Graves defeated Yoshi Tatsu (3:13) *Natalya defeated Charlotte (w/ Sasha Banks) via disqualification (5:05) *Adrian Neville © defeated Bo Dallas to retain the NXT Championship (14:36) Image Gallery NXT_214_Photo_01.jpg NXT_214_Photo_02.jpg NXT_214_Photo_03.jpg NXT_214_Photo_04.jpg NXT_214_Photo_05.jpg NXT_214_Photo_06.jpg NXT_214_Photo_07.jpg NXT_214_Photo_08.jpg NXT_214_Photo_09.jpg NXT_214_Photo_10.jpg NXT_214_Photo_11.jpg NXT_214_Photo_12.jpg NXT_214_Photo_13.jpg NXT_214_Photo_14.jpg NXT_214_Photo_15.jpg NXT_214_Photo_16.jpg NXT_214_Photo_17.jpg NXT_214_Photo_18.jpg NXT_214_Photo_19.jpg NXT_214_Photo_20.jpg See also *WWE NXT External links * #92 at CAGEMATCH.net * NXT #214 on WWE Network Category:2014 television events